The Pokemon Theory
by bluegreen25
Summary: Why is it that the whole pokemon saga, after the rescue of pikachu from the spearow, seem so different? Is there possibly something hidden that we didn't see? Kanto/Johto/Hoenn/Sinnoh.
1. Kanto Saga: The Pallet Hospital

Beyond this place there is a world far different from anything you could possibly imagine. It is a world filled with dreaming and never ending adventures. The landscape is grand with its grassy plains, blue skies, deep oceans, tall mountains, and interesting sets of towns, cities, and other wonders. Each of the four main regions has its own set of heroes and heroines. But for now, the main focus is the Kanto region in a little place called, Pallet Town.

In the town of Pallet, almost reaching Viridian city, there is a quaint hospital. The Pallet Hospital is neither new nor old; it is clean and filled with friendly people who are happy to help anyone with whatever they might need. Once entering the hospital doors and turning left, there is a yet another door that leads to the room of two long time patients that are currently chatting among themselves.

"And then what happened?" A curious brunette girl with brown eyes asked.

"Leaf I told you, you have to wait for tomorrow," Replied the guy, who had black hair.

"Don't call me that! My name is Karen! Ka-r-en," She said slightly annoyed and then continued on whining, "Come on Satoshi can't you just tell me what happens next to Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan? It was getting really interesting!"

"No way! It's one episode every other day remember?" Satoshi retorted back.

Karen, or Leaf, pouted. "How mean! Satoshi you're a meanie!"

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh.

It has been four years since they've been stuck in the hospital. He and Karen had arrived around the same time, and it feels like they've been together for more than four years they actually spent together. They bonded and quickly became friends; partly because they shared the same fate of being paralyzed and the other part because they both shared the same sense of wondering and adventure. They truly wanted to start their own pokémon journey, but their dream of that happening backfired and never occurred. As a form of keeping the dream alive, Satoshi created his own world of pokémon, filled with many great characters and with the dumbly and sometimes comedic team Rocket. It really did help the time pass by, and Karen really seemed to love each and every episode Satoshi created. He himself had to agree that he was a natural born story teller and had such great ideas about the pokémon and pokémon world in general, almost like if he really did at one point in his life, go on a journey filled with great adventure.

There was then a knocking on the door.

"May I come in?" The voice asked.

"You don't have to knock Samantha! You can come in." Satoshi told the girl on the other side of the door.

A petite girl with long yellow hair, in a nurse's attire entered the room. "Hai, Sorry." She then continued, "I hope you two are hungry, it's lunch time!"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Satoshi said patting his stomach.

"Don't give him any food Samantha, he was being mean and didn't even want to give me a teensy preview of the next episode!" Karen whined to the other girl.

"She knows it's only one every other day!" Satoshi fought back.

Karen sticked out her tongue, meanwhile Samantha passed both her and Satoshi their tray of food, setting them gently on their designated eating table.

"Now, now I'm sure you can wait another day Karen, and Satoshi I'm sure a little more patience with her wouldn't hurt," She smiled at them, "By the way Satoshi, I've been meaning to ask you something about your story, um, or series?"

Satoshi was happily munching on his food. "Mm-sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you're going to bring Misty back."

"Yea I wonder that too, I really liked Misty and Ash traveling together with Pikachu and Brock," Karen added.

There was silence from Satoshi's part for a brief moment. He cleared his throat, "I'm not sure about that. I mean she has to take care of the Cerulean gym since her sisters are kind of irresponsible, but maybe…"

Samantha then said, "Well whether or not she comes back it is still a wonderful adventure."

"She's right! I bet if more people would hear about this, it could be an actual show. You'd be a billionaire!" Dazzles appeared on Karen's eyes when she said this.

"That would be kinda cool."

"Yes, it would be interesting to watch." The yellow head added.

Karen nodded.

"It would appear every day!" Satoshi said, now getting 'caught up' in the moment of his adventure turning into a TV show that thousands of people would see all over Kanto.

"I don't think that's possible," Samantha said, trying to put some reality in him.

"Every weekend?" He questioned.

Samantha nodded in agreement. "Oh, I almost forgot! Wait here you two."

She exits the room and went outside. She didn't take that long. When she came back, she was accompanied with two small creatures.

"Pika-pi!"

"Jiggly-puff. Puff!"

"Jigglypuff! Pikachu!" Karen exclaimed as the two small, cute pokémon climbed on top of the bed. She welcomed them with an embrace.

"Hey Pikachu what about me buddy?" Satoshi questioned.

"Don't get jealous Satoshi, after all it's not Pikachu's fault that he likes me more than its trainer!" Karen stuck out her tongue.

"Pika, pika!" He said before jumping out of the girl's arms and went with its original trainer.

Karen giggled. "Oh well. I still have Jigglypuff!" She embraced her pokémon twice as hard.

"Jigg-l-ly."

Samantha smiled at the scene between the two and their beloved pokémon. How she wished she had her very own cute pokémon to hug and call her own, but duty calls.

She had been of service to these two since they arrived. Even though she was really young, the hospital needed help, as most people went to Viridian City Regional Hospital rather than this one. Also she needed to help her uncle, who was sick at the time and this job seemed like a great opportunity. She fell in love with helping the many people and seeing smiles on their faces. Her favorite patients to attend to were Satoshi and Karen, obviously and sometimes she would actually be allowed to assist the doctor in healing people. She really did love her job.

Satoshi noticed Samantha watching them, she always did. He wondered why she didn't go on a journey for herself since she had no problems whatsoever.

"Thanks for taking care of Jigglypuff, Samantha," Karen said with a smile.

"I'm happy to help," She replied.

Karen then let out a sigh. "I wish I could get out of here already and just travel, y'know? Just like the characters in Satoshi's story."

"It may not be like that though Karen, after the entire world is filled with surprises." Samantha reasoned.

Satoshi then added, "Yea Leaf, I just created all that stuff."

"Don't call me that!" Karen then looked up at the ceiling, with Jigglypuff still in her arms, "But still, I bet it's awesome…"

"I bet so too." Satoshi then sighed as well.

Pikachu then said in a sad tone, "Pika chu pi…"

Satoshi then looked at his beloved pokémon and said, "It's not your fault pal, it was those wild Spearow's fault."

Karen smiled sadly and thought, 'He doesn't deserve this, me on the other hand…'

"Maybe it's time to start to walk and see how it goes," Samantha suggested, hating to see her friends in such a state of melancholy.

Karen looked a bit worried, "Eh? Me walk? But last time I failed…"

"And I can't fully walk yet, since doc said I should take it slow since I barely started moving my upper body last year."

"But you won't know until you try," the yellow head said, directing her response mostly to Karen.

"She's right," Satoshi said looking at the brunette, "You should try it. I'm sure you'll do great!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'm ready to try again."

"Huh? But it's been almost half a year since you last tried."

"Well what if I need a whole year hmm?"

"Oh so you're a slow learner I see," Satoshi teased.

"That's not it at all!" Karen screeched.

Samantha then began, "Now you two—"

"Then what is it?" Satoshi asked with great interest, "Come on, you can tell me."

Karen starred at him like he was crazy. "No Way I'm telling you." She turned the other way and looked at her pokémon, "Right Jigglypuff?"

Jigglypuff understood and nodded its head.

"And you say I'm the mean one." He then continued, "But you know, maybe you're just scared."

"I think if Karen doesn't want to say it you shouldn't insist Satoshi." Samantha didn't like this atmosphere.

Karen looked away. "No he's right; I'm scared of failing again." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. I'm sorry okay!" Satoshi said, clearly feeling bad that he keep on with the subject.

"Karen…" Samantha began. She along with Pikachu felt sympathy for the girl who was crying and desperately trying to stop the tears with her hands.

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff said menacingly while looking at Satoshi.

"It's okay Jigglypuff," She said, holding back the pink balloon pokémon from trying to hurt Satoshi, "He already said he was sorry."

"How about I bring you some ice cream Karen? Just tell me what flavor you want." Samantha said trying to cheer her up. "Sorry Satoshi, none for you okay?"

Karen nodded and said, "Vanilla and thanks Samantha."

Samantha smiled at her and nodded. She then spoke once more, "And while I'm at it, I will have to take back Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Sorry."

Both Karen and Satoshi understood that it was time. They said goodbye to their poke-friends.

Samantha said that she'd be back later and left with the two pokémon trailing along behind her.

Once Samantha left the room it got quite.

"Sorry." Satoshi said, trying to end the silence in the room.

"It's okay; I know you just want me to try again because you think I can do it."

"I should've just stopped though."

"Don't worry about it after all it wouldn't hurt to try again right?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.


	2. Kanto Saga: A Bad Beginning

It was around midnight. Karen was sleeping soundly. However, Satoshi was still up. All this talk about attempting to walk again and going on a journey for real made him think. It made him think about the first day he was supposed to start his journey.

It was four years ago… Satoshi was up; too excited to go to sleep he was watching some TV until his mother came to remind him of how late it was.

"Ash, do you know what time it is mister?"

Yes he remembered how his mother would love to call him Ash, despite the fact that his real name was Satoshi, he always wondered why, but never questioned it. After all, he didn't deny the fact that he liked the sound of that name better than his original one.

It was because of the fact that Satoshi was so eager to commence his journey that had caused him to break his alarm. The result of this was that he was late, super late. He arrived at Professor Oak's lab in his pajamas and ran into his grandson, Satoshi forgot his name.

Once Satoshi actually went inside he met the Professor and went about to get his first pokémon. His first choice was squirtle, which was taken, then it was bulbasaur, which was taken, then it was charmander, which was taken.

"The early bird gets the worm, err well in this case, the pokémon." He remembered the Professor telling him.

Satoshi remembered the disappointment he felt, and he thought the Professor must have seen it too because he then gave Satoshi what he always wanted, a pokémon. The Professor told Satoshi that this pokémon had not been trained yet and might cause a bit of trouble for him on his journey as a trainer because of that.

Satoshi remembered how happy he was to receive Pikachu. He tried shaking its hand, only to get electrocuted by the small yellow mouse pokémon. It was a rough start for them both because Pikachu didn't like Satoshi and Satoshi didn't like the way Pikachu didn't listen to him. Despite this, Satoshi still tried to make friends with his pokémon, because to him it was the only way to become a true pokémon trainer.

However, things went downhill as Pikachu was being attacked by spearow, thus causing Satoshi to 'borrow' the bike of a red-head girl with blue-green eyes. He told her that he'd bring it back and went after Pikachu. Memory serves that Pikachu was very hurt and Satoshi placed him in the basket of the bike. There must have been hundreds of spearow, and all Satoshi could recall afterwards was the lightning, the high voltage of electricity, and then, everything went blank.

From what the doctor at the hospital told him, a red-head girl by the name of Misty brought him in, which was the same girl that he had took the bike from.

Satoshi was in critical condition due to the lightning. The doctor told him that he was lucky to be alive because of the high impact of shocks he received. However, this left Satoshi's whole body completely paralyzed.

"Where's Pikachu?" Satoshi remembered asking in a heavily worried tone to the doctor, not really caring about his own condition and well-being.

"Your pokémon is fine; if you like I could bring him in."

When Pikachu came in, it had tears in its eyes.

Satoshi smiled sadly, "I didn't know pokémon could cry too."

He remembered that he couldn't hold his starter pokémon because his body wouldn't allow it, so he used words to tell Pikachu that it was all going to be okay, and that he would get better so they could travel all around the world together. That was the first night that Satoshi and Pikachu became best friends.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he forced himself to go to sleep.

Shortly after Satoshi went to sleep, Karen had woken up abruptly, she was having a nightmare. Not much to her surprise it wasn't a nightmare, but rather a memory of back then.

When Karen was about five years old, she remembered walking back home from somewhere with her trusty pokémon Jigglypuff. It mustn't have been far from her own home because she was walking home alone. It was really dark. She then remembered a giant shadow hovering over her, the sharp claws reaching for her as she desperately tried to run to safety with Jigglypuff in her arms. Alas, it was all in vain. She was captured by the disturbing creature. Karen found it hard to believe that it was a pokémon who had took her from everything she ever loved. She gained a phobia of birds that day.

She then realized that there were others who shared the same fate as her. She was then forced to wear a mask, which would hide her face for years. There were five others, three boys and two girls who also wore the same mask as she did. Then she remembered _him_.

He was tall and had long flowing hair, and then there was that mask, it was similar to the mask her and the other children were wearing; only his was more surreal, much more eerie. Karen would never forget that mask, or the grotesque things the man in the mask had ordered her and the other children to do. She wouldn't forget the horror and immense fear she was put through.

The other children were alright. However, Karen found herself more bonded with a boy with red hair that was around three at the time. She and he became the greatest of friends, and she made him some black gloves and some white for her. She would always find herself protecting him against the masked man, because she feared for his innocence and well-being.

After about five years, she couldn't take it anymore.

"But we tried to escape once and it failed," The boy with red hair said to her in a shaking voice, as he remembered the punishment he and Karen got, especially Karen.

"Don't worry, that was because we didn't have a plan, but now we do. We're definitely going to succeed this time; I promise I'll protect you." She reassured him.

It turns out that their plan had worked. Karen, Jigglypuff, the boy and his pokémon all escaped safely. They feared that masked man would come after them, so they stowaway on a boat which took them all the way to Kanto.

Karen only remembered where her old home was located in, Pallet town. They headed there to search for Karen's parents. It took them a couple of weeks to get there, but they finally made it all the way to her old house. Surprisingly the door was open. They were hesitant to enter but went inside anyways. Once they entered they discovered masked man sitting there, waiting, waiting for them.

She remembered his words clearly.

"Why would you try and run once more? Don't you recall what happened last time?" He asked directly at her, after he displayed an evil laugh before speaking once more. "I'll make it so you can never escape again, by riding this boy of his ability to run!"

"Run!" She screamed at the boy.

She pushed him out of the way, receiving the blow herself. The last thing she saw was the boy and the pokémon running away.

"Goodbye…" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

When she awoke, she was in a hospital room and she found an old man by the name of Professor Oak sitting beside her bed.

"Why? Did you help me?" She asked him.

He then explained to her that he was on his way home when he heard the pleas of a young boy with red hair and two small pokémon. They had led the man to where Karen and the masked man were just in the nick of time. Once the masked man saw the Professor, he fled without a trace.

"Where are they now?"

"We're right here." The boy said to her.

"Jiggly…"

"I'm glad you're safe." She said with a big smile.

The boy then looked at her sadly before bursting into tears.

Karen then asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"

He helplessly began wiping his tears. "The doctor said you can't walk anymore."

She felt like she wanted to cry. She was finally free to begin again and now this. She didn't want to tell him how sad she was because she knew that he would blame himself.

Shortly after that, the boy said he was going away but would call regularly. She wanted to beg him not to go, but felt it was best this way, after all it felt like if he stayed by her side he would just drown in the guilt. He and his pokémon set off. He calls maybe twice every month.

The Professor took quite a liking to Karen and visit at least once every week and also it turned out that there was another person in the same room as her that she never noticed before. The Professor told her that he had been her on the day that she arrived.

"Eh? I didn't notice him!"

The Professor laughed and said it was probably because she was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened to her. The guys name was Satoshi, and it turns out that he knew the Professor as well. They became good friends.

At the hospital she also met Samantha, who was the nurse that would attend them until their time in the hospital was up. They also became good friends.

As for the pokémon, Jigglypuff and Pikachu stayed at the Professor's lab. It became somewhat of a habit for Samantha, before she would come into the hospital, to stop by Oak's lab and pick up the pokémon, who would eagerly wait outside for the girl to come. The three entered the hospital at the same time to visit/look after Karen and Satoshi, and at the end of the day the pokémon would return to the lab and Samantha would return home.

Karen didn't know what to think. She was scared out of her mind at the flash of memories she got while she was asleep. Then she thought of the friends she had made because of the incident that occurred four years ago and then she thought of Satoshi's stories and of how the main character, Ash, would travel all around the world fighting villains of different organizations, making friends with both people and pokémon, and having such wonderful adventures. Karen wanted that too.


	3. Kanto Saga: A Long Process

The process of learning to stand on your own was difficult for Karen. Of course she didn't expect any less.

"Your progress is fair," The doctor would tell her every time she would try.

However, Karen didn't see it. It took weeks just to be able to stand.

"This is frustrating!" Karen screamed, while she was on her bed preparing to go to sleep.

"At least you can stand now," Satoshi said.

"Yes, but still. This is taking long, don't you think?"

Satoshi gave her a confused look. "How should I know?"

"Sorry for asking," Karen said in a regretful tone.

"It's okay Leaf, just think in a couple of months you'll finally be out of here. And instead of listening about a pokémon adventure, you can go on your own."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed and placed her hand on her chin as a thinking position. "I really do want to go on my journey but…"

He then asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "What about you? When are you gonna practice walking?"

He shrugged, "I barely started moving my upper body a couple of months ago, remember? Plus, I don't wanna rush things."

"But it's been four long years for you too, and I also know how badly you want to go on a journey also. I think you want to more than me, more than anyone else in the world." She told him.

"I do, but it's a matter of time y'know?"

"I-I guess," She then continued, "Wouldn't it be great if we could go on a journey together though?"

"Yea and I'd challenge you to a pokémon battle!" Satoshi said enthusiastically.

"And I'd win of course!"

"No way Leaf I would!"

"Don't call me that! And yes I would definitely win!"

"Nu-uh. Me and Pikachu would beat you and Jigglypuff with one shot!"

"You wish! Me and Jigglypuff are way stronger than you and Pikachu!"

"How do you know that? Hmm?" Satoshi asked, waiting for an answer.

"Because! I've battled before and you haven't!"

"How do you know that I haven't?"

Karen sticked out her tongue out and Satoshi made a face.

They both burst with laughter. A nurse had to come in and tell them to be quiet and they only laughed harder.

"Hey Satoshi?"

He then asked, "Yea?"

"Um can you come with me tomorrow when I go practice?"

"Sure," He smiled.

The next day, Karen took her first steps.

"Good, now this is improvement!" The doctor said.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Karen said sarcastically.

On the side was Satoshi on a wheel chair and Samantha, holding on to it.

"Now try to walk in towards your friends," The doctor told her.

"S-sure," She said, unsure if she could do it.

She carefully walked towards Satoshi and Samantha. She was almost there when her legs couldn't take it anymore. Luckily she grabbed onto the handles of Satoshi's wheel chair just in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She blushed at the closeness of their faces, "Eh? Yes."

"Do you need some help walking back?" Samantha asked worriedly.

Karen looked at her, "Y-yes please."

Samantha led her back to the doctor carefully.

"Looks like this is enough for today. Samantha please seek for assistance to take them back to their room and Miss Karen, see you tomorrow."

Karen and Samantha nodded and waved good-bye.

Once Karen and Satoshi were in their rooms again, Samantha brought them lunch, and set up like usual.

"Sorry for not bringing the pokémon today. I was in a hurry," Samantha said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Satoshi said.

"Yea Samantha, it's okay."

Satoshi then turned to Karen, "How did it feel like to walk again?"

"Weird," She said bluntly.

"No wonder, you almost fell. Luckily my chair saved your life!" He laughed.

She had tints of pink on her cheeks. She simply said, "Y-yea."

Samantha noticed this but was reluctant to say anything.

"You made good progress though," Satoshi acknowledged.

"Yup, I bet it won't take as long as I thought it would for me to start walking perfectly!" She said happily.

"How long did the doctor say?" Samantha asked.

"Hm, he didn't really give me a specific amount of time, but I guess like in a few months." Karen stated.

Samantha then said, "Those months are going to go by fast."

"Hopefully," Karen said.

"I think they will, after all it doesn't even feel like four years have passed," Satoshi added.

Karen then contradicted him. "It sure felt like four years."

"No it didn't cause my stories passed the time!"

"They didn't pass that much time!" Karen screamed.

"But you liked them!"

"I never said I didn't!"

"Not so loud, we don't want to get in trouble, do we?" Samantha said, trying to calm things down.

"I guess." They said in unison.

Almost five months passed and the doctor had told Karen that she was ready. He also told her that next week she was able to leave the hospital. He advised her to call the Professor about this since he was the one paying for her time spent in the Pallet Hospital.

Karen nodded and decided to call the Professor at this very moment, 'I'm afraid I'll forget if I wait longer,' She thought to herself.

She then called him. On the first ring he responded and his face appeared on the monitor.

"Karen, what a surprise," The Professor said.

"Hello Professor."

"May I ask why the call?"

"Eh, yea. The doctor said I'm fee to leave. Next week."

A shocked look appeared on the Professor's face, "Already?"

"Yes," Karen said while nodding.

"Well good, have you told him?"

"N-no. I lost contact with him about a year ago, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes. I remember. Looks like I'm getting too old," He said laughing, "Well, when you get out of the hospital next week, there will be a car waiting outside for you that will bring you here to my laboratory."

"Yes, thank you Professor."

He nodded, "See you then."

With that the conversation ended. The week went by fast. Karen was now dressed in a black dress, matching ankle boots, and her white gloves. She was ready to leave, but before she did she said her good-byes to everyone. She was currently in her room with Satoshi and Samantha.

"I'm going to miss you Samantha."

Samantha cried, "I'll miss you too, please call daily."

"Don't cry Samantha, I promise I'll call," She said comforting the girl.

Samantha nodded and wiped her tears. "I'll go outside now to check if everything is all set." She then exited the room.

"Y'know, I'm really glad that this day finally came…" Karen started.

"Yea. Well good luck on your journey Leaf, don't forget to tell me all about it."

"Don't call me that!" Karen hugged Satoshi. "I'm going to miss you."

He froze not knowing what to do. However, he then smiled and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too, but I promise I'll join you soon."

Tears of happiness ran down Karen's face. "Thank you for everything, Satoshi."


	4. Kanto Saga: The Professors Grandson

The professor was in his lab, getting things sorted out when his grandson, Gary Oak, entered. He looked at his grandfather tidying up the lab, but before asking him why he was doing such a thing, he decided to let him know that he was here.

"Yo, Gramps."

"Ah, Gary! Just in time, help me with these." The professor handed him a large stack of papers to file.

"Why clean the place? Is it the monthly cleaning time already?" Gary asked him.

The professor laughed. "Gary, didn't I tell you? She's finally ready to begin her journey."

Gary has been working for his grandfather for a couple of years now. Despite this, he and his grandfather hardly talk about any other matters, besides pokémon. In Gary's perspective, their relationship is, for the most part, strictly professional, which is why at the moment, Gary has no idea what his grandfather is rambling on about.

"What are you talking?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

Gary signed. "No."

"Remember I told you when you first came to work for me that I was supporting a child in the hospital? Well it turns out that she's finally out. She's coming here later today," The professor checked his watch, "Actually she should be here soon."

"You mean the owner of the Jigglypuff," He stated.

"Yes, now don't forget to file those papers." The professor then hurriedly ran out of the room to go and place all the dirty dishes that were there in the lab, back in the kitchen.

Gary was almost done filling when he heard a knock on the door.

"Gramps!" He called out, but got no response. He set the papers down and went for the door himself. Once he opened the door his eyes widened for a split second. "Who are you?"

"Hi! My names Karen, what's yours?"

Gary didn't respond.

"Ah! Leaf you're here."

"Professor Oak!" She said excitingly before getting serious, "That's not my name."

The professor laughed. "Yes, I know. I see you've met my grandson, Gary."

Karen looked up at Gary and nodded.

"Well come on in, Jigglypuff and Pikachu are waiting for you."

They headed out to the field where the pokémon where located.

"Jigglypuff!" Karen called out to the pink balloon pokémon.

"Jig-gly!"

Karen went and hugged her pokémon while the professor and Gary stood behind her watching. Hearing the commotion, Pikachu also came to say hello. Karen could understand why the yellow pokémon was confused and clarified to him that his trainer was still in the hospital, but would come for him soon.

After a good amount of time, the three went inside to talk about what was going to happen now.

"I believe it's time for your journey to commence."

Karen wasn't really paying attention, for she was still trying to intake all that happened to her today. "What was that professor?"

"You should at least listen when someone is talking to you," Gary commented.

Karen stuck her tongue out and Gary twitched at the immature gesture.

"Looks like both of you get along well," The professor smiled.

"Very funny professor," Karen said.

"Hilarious," Gary added with clear sarcasm.

Once the professor was done laughing, he told Karen about starting her journey. She, of course, was eager to begin. The professor then told Gary to go and fetch a brief case that he had left in the lab.

A couple of minutes later…

"Here it is."

The professor took it and handed it to the brunette-girl.

"Go ahead and open it," He gestured.

Karen was bewildered. "1, 2, 3… 7 pokéballs and a pokédex!"

The professor grabbed the pokéball that was in the middle and placed it in her hands. "All the rest are empty."

Karen sent out the pokémon. "It's a…"

"Charmander." Gary finished her sentence.

While Karen was introducing herself to her starter, Professor Oak pulled Gary aside.

"What is it?"

"Gary, I think it's time for you to start your journey as well."

"Gramps I don't think—"

His grandfather looked at him with a stern look. "Now really, your break has been long enough, don't you agree?"

Gary turned away from his grandpa and looked at Karen. She somehow sensed him looking at her and smiled, which made Gary turn back quickly. "It's because of her isn't it?"

The professor sighed. "It was a rocky start for both of you, but now I feel both of you have enough strength."

"If we have so much strength, then why do you want us to travel together?"

"Now how did you know I was going to ask you that?" The professor laughed, before getting serious. "You know very well that this world isn't exactly very safe, besides won't it be more fun to travel with a friend rather than being all alone?"

"I hardly know her," He replied harshly.

"While that may be true, it doesn't hurt to try becoming friends."

"I'll think about it," He replied, while walking away.

The professor shook his head. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Um, Professor?" Karen asked, now holding Charmander in her arms. "Is there something wrong with Gary?"

"Nothing big. Now I suggest you get Jigglypuff and capture it in one of the balls, you want to start as soon as possible, am I right?"

Karen nodded and as she headed out, what the professor and Gary didn't know was that she heard every word they said.

She had sent Charmander back and was now in front of the door that would lead her to where her pink pokémon was. She opened the door slowly, only to see Gary.

"I don't know…" He told a blue pokémon.

Karen knocked on the door. "Umm, mind if I come in?"

He looked at her and then looked away. "Whatever."

"Is that Squirtle yours?"

"Yes."

"How cool! Do you have anymore pokémon?"

"Lots."

Karen looked around. "Are the ones here all yours?"

"No."

"Then which are they?"

"Just Squirtle and that one over there," He pointed.

Karen, however, didn't hear him. "Hey did you ever go on a journey? It must've been fun right?"

"You as too much questions… that's annoying."

She stuck out her tongue. "Whatever," She then got serious, "Sometimes I just don't know, that's all… so it's good to have a friend around to y'know, be there for you." She thought of Satoshi when she said this. She then looked at Gary. "So how about it, want to travel together as my friend?" She asked with a smile.

Gary didn't respond.

Karen scratched her head nervously at the awkwardness. She then spotted Jigglypuff walking towards them. "Ah! There's Jigglypuff! Well sorry, gotta go!" She carried the pokémon and dashed off.

"What an annoying girl." And for the first time in years, Gary found himself smiling.

* * *

**Pardon the _long_ wait, seriously sorry it took so long. So what do you guys think? Constructive criticism, please. Also, I was wondering if there were any theories that interest any of you, that you think I should add to my story? Feel free to review and thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed Ch. 4!**


	5. Kanto Saga: In Viridian Forest

"It's this way." Karen pointed to the left.

"No. It's this way." Gary pointed to the right.

"That way will lead us right where we started!"

"Tsk, no it won't."

"It will!"

"Just shut up and follow me, I know what I'm doing." He looked at Karen. "I've travelled through this forest before."

Karen pouted. "Fine, let's go."

Gary had agreed to travel with Karen, and he somehow regretted it. Since they left the professor's lab, all they did was argue about where they should head first and when they finally came to the conclusion that they should go to Viridian, the argument shifted to how to get through Viridian Forest.

It was starting to get dark, and the two trainers had not yet made it out of the forest. The trees were thin and long, making their shadows appears like that of a phantom. Karen couldn't help but shuddered.

"Let's stop here?" She asked Gary.

Gary, who was in front of her, turned around, "You want to stop now?"

"Of course I do! It's getting dark…"

"We wouldn't have had this problem if you would've just let me lead the way," He said irritably.

Karen crossed her arms. "Can we just set up camp now?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Not until you say that my way is right and yours is wrong," He smirked.

"No way!"

"Fine. Let's keep going then."

He began to walk when he was suddenly grabbed by the girl. She sighed. "Your way is right and mine is wrong."

He smirked a second time. "Let's set up for the night."

The campfire was in between them both as they sat on a log. There was silence from Gary's part, for he really was annoyed at the girl in front of him. There was however, nothing that could be done about it. Why he had even agreed to accompany her in the first place, he did not find the answer, but ever since he saw her for the first time, he got the feeling that he had met her before…

"So…" Karen began, "the professor told me that you went on a journey?"

He sighed as he began reminiscing on his failed journey. "Four years ago."

"The professor told me you're my age, so when you were ten! How cool! Was it lots of fun? Did you like it? How much pokémon did you catch? Oh and badges—"

"You talk too much," He interrupted.

"Can you at least answer _one _question?" She pleaded.

"Fine."

"Why are you barely beginning now if you started four years ago?" She asked.

"I was training."

"For four years? You could've been a pokémon master already!" She then slightly teased, "Did you suck that much?"

He shot her a glare. "Do you have a better excuse? Why did it take you this long to walk? Gramps told me your condition wasn't bad, that it would've token you two years at least."

Leaf found his words, but mostly his tone, rather harsh. Despite this, she still replied because she felt like she should try to be honest to herself, for Satoshi's sake. "I was afraid. I was afraid of failing, you see I tried for the first time and it didn't go the way I wanted it to, and so I decided to take a break. That break turned to years, but I don't know what it was that made me want to try again," She looked up and smiled, "And here I am, on a journey with you."

Gary found it hard to believe that someone with a completely different reason had the same feelings as him. To him it was strange, too. As Karen finished her canned food, he looked at her. When he blinked, he could've sworn to see a small girl in her place.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked, noticing Gary's stare.

He smirked. "Why does gramps call you Leaf?"

"B-because…what's with this all of a sudden!?"

"I think I'm going to call you that," He told her.

"N-no way! That's weird!"

"Well I'm going to sleep, _Leaf_."

"That's not my name! You jerk!"

As Gary went to get some sleep, Karen stayed in front of the fire, which was still burning brightly.

She found herself thinking of Satoshi once again. She wondered how he was doing and if he really was going to keep the promise he made to her. She blushed at the remembering of the hug she gave him. She placed her hands on her cheeks to try and control her coloring face. She then felt cloth touch her face; it was her gloves that were in her hands.

The gloves reminded her of someone else she knew; a boy with red hair and black gloves. She sighed deeply, "You worry me too much, even now…"

Karen awoke hours later, she rubbed her eyes. It had felt like she hadn't slept at all, but she was really excited to finally get out of the forest and into an actual city.

"Ready?" Gary asked.

"Yes!" They began to walk. "So Giovanni is the leader of Viridian city still right?"

Gary nodded. "Don't get excited though, he's hardly ever around, besides trainers tend to save him for last."

Karen remembered the first part of Satoshi's story, "Ah! Here too, huh?"

Gary raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Karen saw the slight confused expression on his face. "My friend used to tell me stories," She clarified.

"Your friend must've traveled a lot."

She shook her head. "Nope. He was in the hospital, like me."

He thought for a moment, "Strange..."

"What was that?" Karen asked.

"I told you we should've took my way from the start, we're almost out."

"Hey look!" Karen pointed at a yellow pokémon with a sharp point at the top of its head. "What pokémon is that?"

"Take out you pokédex," He told her.

She took out her pokédex, which read:

**Weedle**

**No. 013**

**Hairy Bug, HT: 1' 00'' WT: 7.0 lb**

**Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around ****2 inches**** on top of its head.**

"Ah so it is a Weedle!"

"That's not a good sign."

She gave him a weird look. "Why is that?"

"Seeing Weedle usually means Beedrill are around, we should probably keep going."

Karen pulled him from his arm. "Wait I wanted to catch it!" She then let him go and called out her Charmander.

"Charmander use scratch!"

One hit was all it took. Just as Karen was about to get out her pokéball to catch it, a swarm of Beedrill came.

"I told you this would happen." Gary glared at her and pulled her aside. He then called out his pokémon Scyther. "Use wing attack."

Karen saw another one coming their way. "Charmander use scratch on that one!" She pointed in its direction.

"Char!"

She rushed over and hugged her pokémon as a way of thanking it. She them turned to Gary. "So this is your Scyther," She stared at it, "…how cool!"

"Scy?" The pokémon stared at Karen.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gary asked the green pokémon.

"Hey Charmander, wanna meet my other pokémon?" Karen asked her starter.

"Char," It nodded happily.

Karen took out her Jigglypuff. "Jiggly!" The pink balloon greeted the lizard pokémon.

"Oh look here Jigglypuff," She grabbed the pokémon's small hand. "This is Scyther," She smiled.

"Jiggly-jggly puf. Puff."

"Scyther. Scy."

"I wonder what they're saying," Karen stared in awe.

"Whatever."

"Hey Gary what other pokémon did you bring with you?"

"Just my first catch and starter," He told her.

"So Scyther was your first catch! That's good to know, oh! Your starter, you mean the Squirtle you were with the other day?"

"Yea."

"Take it out! I wanna say hello!"

"No. We need to get going; it shouldn't have taken us this long to get out of the forest."

"Don't be like that! It won't take less than a couple of minutes."

Gary called out Squirtle. "5 minutes."

"Hi Squirtle!" She held out her hand, "I'm Karen."

The blue pokémon took her hand, "Squirtle."

The other pokémon gathered around to introduce themselves. They got along really well, and began to play.

"See, they're having fun," Karen told Gary.

"Why are you so annoying?"

Karen ignored his comment, "Hey, if you had your Squirtle since you started your journey, then how come it hasn't evolved yet?"

"You ask too much questions. Squirtle, Scyther, let's go." Gary walked away and his pokémon reluctantly followed.

"Wait up Gary!" Karen called out as her pokémon hurriedly followed as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I had some writer's block for this -_- Thanks for the read!**


End file.
